Light's Advice Part 1
by CinnamontehWizard
Summary: L asks Light how he's so popular and why he gets all the girls. In the end L gains more than he asked for...WAY MORE! XD No Yaoi-ness in this part, but in the next one I WILL put Yaoi in it so don't worry...;D


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARCTERS IN THIS FANFICTION. THIS WAS MADE BY A FAN FOR FANS.**

**Light's Advice**

**Part 1**

"Remember, Potions homework, due tomorrow!" Snape announced just before the classes had ended. "And don't forget, I expect everyone to do well on it, it's actually half of your grade. I especially expect Light to do the best out of this class. Everyone is dismissed!"

The students hurried out of the classroom. They all ran the door to dinner. Soon it was empty, leaving Snape, L and Light alone. L tried to rushed out before Light did, pushing in his last paper into his bag. He swung it around his shoulder and tried to act as normal as possible just when. "Ryuzakki, I need to have a word with you and Light." He mostly looked at L, his face a bit angry. "I told you to come!" His voice echoed the empty classroom.

L tried to go as slow as possible, at the same time not making Snape even angrier. "Light you too." He had a bit of calmness in his voice now. Light followed L. "Now, I want both of you to sit down. We're going to have a little talk, that's all." He moved his wand. Two wooden chairs zoomed and were placed, just behind the both of them.

"You two are really good at Potions, I must say," looking quite unimpressed. "You, Light and you, Ryuzakki, I want both of you to come with me to show all the other schools, just how worthless their students are," He gave out a little laugh "Anyways, as you may know, a special event is being held, and they only let the best and most talented of each school to 'show off' their skills. And you two, are going to participate in the Potions contest. I expect either one of you to win, but truthfully I mostly want Light to win." He smiled at Light. "You may also haven't heard already, there will be a special prize, but the mystery is no one knows what it is. I at least want one of you to find what the mystery is. Only the one who wins it and their teacher is allowed to see what it is, as well as friends, but only one," He moved his eyes across both of them. "I haven't seen you two ever talking to each other, so I assume that only I and the winner will get a view of what it is. I want both of you to think about this, and remember this will only get your grade even higher than what it is now." At that, he got up from his chair and handed them both a paper. "Here are the applications."

He later went in the back of the class room and started stacking old purple Potions books. "You haven't left yet, Light, Ryuzakki?"

They both grabbed their bags and rushed out of the room. "Interesting, huh?" said L, looking at the application. "Are you going to enter?" He started to bite his thumb now.

"No, grades are high enough. I don't need this piece of crap" He tossed the application in the trash.

"Umm… I should do the same…" L looked at the paper another time, but put it in his bag. "So, I've been seeing that you're pretty popular with the ladies, am I right?" L looked at Light walking a bit hunched-back.

"Yeah, and what does it matter," He winked at a passing girl from Hufflepuff. She giggled.

"I was just wondering, how Yagami-san get good grades, even though he get distracted from girls," There was a slight smile on his face.

"I get good grades because I don't let girls distract me from my future, I can just get a girlfriend once I get a good career, I don't need one now."

"Yagami-san, I was also wondering…if you could probably teach me the ways of girls. You know I haven't been asked out, all these years being here at Hogwarts." L stopped looking at Light; he was now staring at the floor.

"The ways of girls!" he laughed at bit. "One thing you need to know is that girls are never satisfied, no matter how much stuff you give them," He laughed harder now.

"Oh, is that so…So what do you do, Yagami-san, for the girls to like you…" L was walking slower now, still not looking at Light.

"Hmm….I do-," Just then a bright red-headed girl stopped in front of them.

"Hello, Light! I never knew you were friends with Ryuzakki." She turned to L and waved at him, he waved back.

"We just happened to get out of class at the same time," Light looked at L. "Ginny, I know you want something," Light smirked.

"Well, actually, those girls from behind wanted me to ask you something , but are too shy to even get near you," She looked quickly over the chattering girls in the back of Ginny, Light and L.

"What do they want to ask me?" He began to walk over to them, L and Ginny walking behind him.

All of the girls started blushing when Light got nearer. Light however did not care. "So, what is it you want to ask me?" She looked over to the girl with dark black hair. She couldn't speak; she just hid behind her rather small friend, blushing. Light moved closer towards the girl, she still hiding. "You wanted to ask me something?" He smiled, looking at the girl's eyes.

"Umm…Umm…I-I was w-wondering, i-if you would mind a kiss?" She hid her faced behind her hands.

"From you," Light looked kind of shocked, a girl had never asked for a kiss from him before.

"N-no, I wanted you t-t-to kiss your friend right here…" She pointed at L. The girls looked at her, kind of a face of disgust on them, at the same time they looked as though they kind of would like to see it.

"Okay, then," Light didn't seem to be shocked, at least from everyone's point of view.

L couldn't speak. He hadn't even kissed a girl; he wasn't going to have his first kiss from Light! He's straight god damn it! …or at least that's what he thought now…

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: **

First fanfiction EVER! OAO

Well, not really, I made an Amuto (Shugo Chara) one, but on paper. My hands hurt after that and I really wanted to make one of L and Light. I later remembered that I can submit it on (or this website O.o) and well I did…yeah true story…true story.

And I actually kind of liked how it came out, I don't know why I put Ginny in it. I don't know who the girl in black hair is (that apparently likes Yaoi.. ._.) . I was thinking of Cho Chang at first, but I know for a fact that she doesn't like Yaoi…Or is there something J.K Rowling isn't telling us in the books…. *suspicious face* Part 2 IS going to have Yaoi-ness and all that good stuff. 8D Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it and remember DON'T DO DRUGS! 8'D

-Cinnamon 333


End file.
